The present invention relates to a method of producing a composition based on a polymer crosslinked using a silane, to a composition obtained by said method, and to a method of producing a cable provided with a sheath produced from said composition.
Polymers crosslinked using a silane are well known, and used to insulate power cables. They have the advantage of possessing particularly advantageous mechanical and electrical insulation properties; crosslinking enhancing the mechanical properties of the composition.
It is known that the physical properties of polymers can be modified by crosslinking the polymer chains. Crosslinking using a silane, and more generally crosslinking using one or more unsaturated olefinic alkoxysilanes as a crosslinking agent, is a process that is widely used to crosslink polymers. A number of known methods exist for crosslinking using silanes.
One known method of crosslinking polymers using silanes has been described in European patent EP-A-0 426 073. It consists of mixing:
a base polymer, in particular a thermoplastic polymer, for example a polyolefin such as polyethylene;
a carrier polymer for the silane crosslinking agent, which is compatible with the base polymer, i.e., soluble or dispersible therein; which carrier polymer is a porous polymer that absorbs or encapsulates the silane (generally a liquid) without reacting with it;
a free radical generator such as a peroxide, which serves to initiate the crosslinking reaction.
Mixing is carried out in an extruder, for example, in particular a screw extruder.
Crosslinking is then initiated in the presence of water.
The mixture can be extruded onto a cable.
It is important for the insulation on power cables to provide very good fire resistance. To this end, in known manner, additives known as flame retarding agents can be added to the polymers to improve their flame resistance. The above-described document mentions that such additives can be incorporated into the carrier polymer.
However, such a solution is not satisfactory since the silane is absorbed by the flame retarding agents, in particular when they are minerals. The silane functions intended to accomplish crosslinking are then consumed and hence neutralized by the reaction between the silane and the flame retarding agent.
A further known solution for producing crosslinked polymers using a silane with good fire resistance consists in incorporating the flame retarding additive in the base polymer; the base polymer is then said to be filled. Polyone sells a base polymer containing alumina trihydrate as a flame retarding filler, and intended for use in the preparation of a silane crosslinked polymer using the method described above.
A major disadvantage of that base polymer resides in the fact that crosslinking must be carried out in a moist medium, more precisely in an atmosphere that is saturated with water vapor, or by adding water to the mixture, rendering the production method very complex and expensive.
A further major disadvantage of that polymer resides in the fact that the flame retarding filler decomposes during extrusion. Flame retarding fillers have the property of decomposing above a certain temperature in order to act as a flame retarding agent.
Premature decomposition of the filler during production thus renders it ineffective when the material is in service.
Further, such decomposition results in the presence of water in the finished material, which deleteriously affects the desired mechanical characteristics and electrical insulating properties.
Thus, the aim of the invention is to develop a method of producing a composition based on a polymer crosslinked using a silane, providing good flame resistance, and in which crosslinking can be carried out in ambient air.
To this end, the present invention provides a method of producing a composition based on a polymer crosslinked using a silane, the method comprising the following operations:
a) mixing:
i) a thermoplastic base polymer or a mixture of thermoplastic base polymers containing a flame retarding filler;
ii) a carrier polymer for a silane-based crosslinking agent, said carrier polymer being solid and selected from porous sponge type polymers, swellable polymers, and encapsulates, which carrier polymer is soluble or dispersible in said base polymer and does not react with the silane; and
iii) a free radical generator;
b) heating said mixture; and
c) exposing said mixture to a sufficient quantity of water to allow said base polymer to crosslink;
wherein, during the heating operation, said mixture is heated to a temperature to cause said free radical generator to decompose without decomposing said filler, said free radical generator being selected so that its absolute decomposition temperature is less than 165xc2x0 C., and wherein said crosslinking operation is carried out in an ambient atmosphere.
In accordance with the invention, extrusion takes place by heating to a temperature sufficient to cause the the free radical generator to decompose, but insufficient to cause the filler to decompose, which would deteriorate the electrical and mechanical properties of the composition obtained. Decomposition of the free radical generator, which is required for carrying out the crosslinking phase, takes place without causing decomposition of the filler.
The temperatures measured during decomposition extrusion of the flame retarding agent and free radical generator are lower than their absolute decomposition temperatures, as would be measured outside the composition to be crosslinked. During extrusion, the actual temperature reached by the material comprising the filler and free radical generator on the molecular level is higher than that recorded by measuring the temperature, principally due to self-heating of the material, internal shear, etc. . . .
The method of the invention, and in particular the choice of a free radical generator with an absolute decomposition temperature of less than 165xc2x0 C., i.e., relatively low, means that it is also possible to avoid the crosslinking step brought about by adding a large quantity of water (atmosphere saturated with water vapor or direct addition of water), so that the moisture in the ambient atmosphere is sufficient to accomplish crosslinking of the base polymer.
In accordance with the invention, the filler contained in the base polymer is alumina trihydrate. Such a filler has a relatively low absolute decomposition onset temperature, of the order of 180xc2x0 C. Its use is rendered possible by the fact that the free radical generator used has a decomposition temperature that is lower than that used in the prior art. Alumina trihydrate has the advantage of endowing the polymer into which it is incorporated with fire resistance properties that are comparable with those of magnesium oxide Mg(OH)2, while being less expensive.
In accordance with an advantageous characteristic of the invention, prior to mixing, a polymer grafted with maleic anhydride is added to the carrier polymer. Since the carboxylic acid groups react with the filler, using this polymer prevents the silane-based crosslinking agent from reacting with the filler instead of grafting principally to the base polymer. Maleic anhydride also acts as a compatibilizing agent.
Further, operations a), b) and c) can be carried out simultaneously or one after the other.
The invention also provides a method of producing a cable comprising a sheath produced from a composition of the invention, this method comprising an extrusion operation prior to crosslinking.
The cable produced can be a telecommunications cable or a power cable.